


I didn’t want to write these pages until there were no hard feelings

by AnimeArchAngel



Category: Graceland (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post S2, ghost mike
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2407535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeArchAngel/pseuds/AnimeArchAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They just kept saying, “I can’t believe it. I can’t believe he’s gone.” And then Charlie said, “I feel like he’s here with us, right now. I can feel his presence.” And that’s when I knew.<br/>Inspired by Gabe/punkwarren's ghost!mike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I didn’t want to write these pages until there were no hard feelings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [punkwarren (snakejolras)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakejolras/gifts).



“It’s so quiet,” Charlie said, snapping Johnny and Jakes out of their thoughts and back to reality, the reality that none of them had truly been able to face yet. They were sitting in the kitchen, not talking, just sipping beers in what had been complete silence. That’s all they’d been doing, these past few weeks.

“It just doesn’t feel right,” Johnny said as he pulled the hood of his red sweatshirt over his head and sunk down into his chair. “It feels so wrong, man.”

Dale sighed and took another sip of his beer as Charlie stood up to get another round from the fridge. As she returned to the table, a shiver went down her spine, but she ignored it and passed the drinks off to her fellow agents. They sat in silence for a few more minutes.

“You know, I don’t think he would like this,” Johnny began. “Just sitting here, moping—“

“Shut up, Johnny,” Jakes said, closing his eyes.

“Why? I’m just saying. He would agree with me. He would be sitting right here, sipping his beer, saying how we need to do some—“

“Dammit Johnny!” Charlie said, slamming her beer down and standing up. “What are we supposed to do? Huh? We’re mourning, dammit! He is our family! He… was our family…”

She trailed off as a tear slid down her cheek, and Johnny stood up to embrace her. As he did, a loud crash came from behind them, and they whipped around to see a broken bottle shattered on the floor. The three stared at it, shocked, all momentarily thinking the same thought, one that would never leave their lips but, unbeknownst them, was the complete and utter truth.

**

It’s been… three weeks, now? I think. Maybe more. I used to be so meticulous about time, I was so good with dates… but it’s hard to keep track now. 

It was very confusing, at first. I couldn’t understand why no one was acknowledging me. I didn’t know why everyone was crying, but even then I tried to comfort them. They just kept saying, “I can’t believe it. I can’t believe he’s gone.” And then Charlie said, “I feel like he’s here with us, right now. I can feel his presence.”

And that’s when I knew.

I was shocked… I guess as much as they were. I think there’s some time missing from my memory, though—that day and its direct aftermath. I don’t really remember how it happened. I remember feeling like I was drowning, like I couldn’t breathe, and I remember gasping for air, and then… nothing. For a while. It was peaceful, though. I felt better than I had in years.

And then I woke up, in my bed, here in Graceland. I thought I must have just had a really rough nightmare. I went about my day, but then came the crying and the constant arguing and a complete disregard of my existence. After spending the whole day trying to find out what had gotten into everyone without even a glance of recognition, as if I was _dead to them_ , I got angry. I got so angry that I threw my beer bottle on the floor and as it shattered on the ground, the look of shock on my friends’ faces was something I’d never seen before.

I realized then that they couldn’t see me… but I didn’t fully grasp what was going on until Charlie said those five little words later on that evening. I guess that really isn’t just a figure of speech now. _Dead to me._

So I’m starting these diaries. I remember Johnny doing his video journals, trying to impress his mom, and how we all helped film that stupid video with Briggs and Jake. But I don’t know if I would even… I don’t know, show up? On a video—given my situation. That’s why I’m writing these instead.

“I didn’t want to write these pages until there were no hard feelings.” That’s Siken, right? I think that would be a good title. I don’t have hard feelings, not anymore. I did a little, at the beginning. And I have to admit, there may still be some for Paige, but I can’t remember why. But I’m doing well. I’m still adjusting, but… there’s no hard feelings.

I just need something to pass the time. To keep things straight. Like the date, for instance. And… well, I know it’s stupid, but I’m using Johnny’s laptop. For one, I can’t find mine—I guess they probably took it for evidence. I’m hiding the files away, deep in his computer, though. But maybe, if he ever searches hard enough… he may realize that I’m still here.

I’m still figuring things out. There’s still a lot I don’t know, a lot I can’t remember. I’m really only sure of a few things. One, I can’t leave Graceland. Like, I physically cannot leave. It’s as if I’m chained here. But, that’s okay, because two, this house is a mess. Everyone in it is, I mean. I need to watch out for these guys, because they might end up killing each other. Which brings me to my next point: number three…

I’m dead.

I’m a ghost.

**Author's Note:**

> I've actually never written a Graceland fic before so if I messed up the characterization please let me know!! Thanks for reading!


End file.
